


Two Truths And A Lie

by visceraboy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Games, Gid help them, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Komaeda Nagito, nagito is in need of comfort, poor boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visceraboy/pseuds/visceraboy
Summary: CW for fic: mentions of Nagito's dementia, physical lashing out (no violence towards another character), self hatrid.Kokichi wants to play a game, but Nagito is working on an assignment.





	Two Truths And A Lie

Kokichi was bored. Really, bored.   
He huffed as he searched the halls of Hope's Peak for his best friend. Really, he was the only person that not only put up with his shit, but enjoyed it. Kokichi bit his thumb nail anxiously as he checked classrooms, eventually finding the two-tone haired boy hunched over a paper in his homeroom. Kokichi walked in, a spring in his step, and smiled innocently at his closest friend.

“Nagi-niiii~! What are you doing? Why aren't you in the dorms?” he asked, pouting as he leaned over the elder boy. Nagito smiled, not minding the lack of a greeting.

“I'm doing my essay, it's quieter here than the dorms,” Nagito glanced up to Kokichi, his smile not leaving. “You know how it is in the dorms, Ouma-kun, never a moment of silence…” Nagito averted his eyes and chuckled hoarsely. Kokichi smiled, pulling a seat so he could sit with Nagito. He was silent for a moment, writing something on his paper, before Kokichi decided just watching Nagito write would be too boring.

“Nagi-nii~?” Kokichi hummed, placing a hand on Nagito's fluffy head. If he remembered correctly, it was Izuru's favorite thing about Nagito's body, and he could see why. “Can we play a game?”

“Ouma-kun, I'm sorry, but I can't really get up and play right now,” Nagito frowned, glancing up from his paper again. “I really need to finish this paper.”

“You don't have to stop writing!” Kokichi said, smiling brightly. “It's a question game!”

“A… question game?” Nagito fidgeted with his pencil.

“Yeah! We each ask each other three questions, and we have to answer, but… one of the answers is a lie! Whoever figures out the lie wins!” Kokichi sounded excited by the idea, and his body reflected this accordingly, having him swing his legs at a quick pace.

“What if neither of us figure it out? Or if we both win?” 

Kokichi smiled slyly. Nagito didn't like that.

“If neither of us figure it out, we have to…” Kokichi placed a finger on his cheek in mock thought before cracking a devilish grin. “... Wash each other's smelly gym clothes!”

Nagito blinked in shock before giggling. “That's… awfully tame, Ouma-kun. I'm used to awful smells, though.” 

“Good!” Kokichi's smile softened as he swung his legs. “And if we both win, I'll buy us ice cream!” 

Nagito giggled, though it quickly turned to a cough as he nodded.

“Alright, alright.” He said, looking down at his paper as he started to write again. “You go first, show me how the game goes.” 

“Alrighty! We just take turns asking, then after we've both answered, we guess which was a lie! Kind of like that old show!” Kokichi explained, then dug into his bag as he asked the first question. “Okay… how do you keep your hair so soft?”

“I bathe two to four times a day.” Nagito said, then erased a sentence.

“Oh, wow,” Kokichi said, tilting his head as he opened a bottle of soda. “Okay! Your turn!”

Nagito pressed his eraser to his bottom lip as spoke. “Why do you call me “Nagi-nii”?” He asked, then fixed the sentence.

“That's easy!” Kokichi said, smiling. “You're like a big brother!”

“Ha… I really don't deserve such kind words from such an impressive and powerful Ultimate such as yourself, Ouma-kun…” Nagito said, sounding pained. Kokichi took a swig of soda before replying.

“You do, so jot that down.” He said, then looked up.

“... Are you scared of me?” He asked, his tone softer than before. He didn't look at Nagito as he spoke.

Nagito stared at him for a few seconds before looking back at his paper.

“No.” He said, wiping his tired eyes.

The room was silent.

Kokichi looked back down and stared at Nagito.

“Your turn.”

Nagito tapped his pencil against his paper as he thought.

“Why do you think of me as a brother?” Nagito asked, erasing the sentence again.

Kokichi smiled and looked away.

“You're the only person who puts up with me besides Gokuhara-chan, honestly.” He said, scratching at his neck. “... And Gokuhara-chan only tolerates me because he's too sweet to tell me to fuck off.”

Nagito nodded and bit his lip.

“Why do you not like yourself?” 

Nagito didn't answer quickly.  
He rewrote the sentence over and over and over.  
He tore a hole in his paper with his constant erasing.   
He ground his teeth as he stared at it.  
…  
He didn't know why, but he punched the table and screamed.  
Kokichi flinched.

Nagito was sweating and on the verge of tears as he screamed nonwords and tore up what used to be his essay, cursing and shaking as his hands bruised and tears started flooding. 

Kokichi stared, owl-eyed and shaking as Nagito broke down before his eyes.

Nagito slumped back into his chair and buried his face into his hands and let out a wail, sounding more akin to a dying animal than a teenage boy.

“... Sorry.” Kokichi mumbled, scratching the back of his now reddened hand. 

Nagito didn't reply.

Kokichi steadied his breath.

“You want me to… go?” Kokichi asked.

Nagito looked up at him with puffy eyes.

“N-no, no, it wasn't you,” he choked out, shrinking back into his desk. “This essay, I just… keep messing it up, and I…” he wiped at his face. “I can't.”

“What's it about?” Kokichi asked, leaning in to listen to Nagito.

“Usami-sensei told me to write an essay about my good qualities, but… I just can't think of anything.” He said, then looked away shamefully.

“That's all?” Kokichi said, scooting closer as he took a paper out of his bag. “C'mon, I'll help.” He set the paper down and placed his elbows on the desk.

“Ouma-kun…”

“You're kind, dependable, loyal, clever…”

“I'm… really not…” 

Kokichi looked up at Nagito.

“I'm selfish, forgetful, stupid, annoying…” he clutched at his coat sleeves as he spoke. “People hate being around me. I-I don't blame them, but I… God,”

“You can't help forgetting things, and you're not any of those other things.” Kokichi said, shrugging it off with a smile.

“I shouldn't forget things. It means I…”

Silence.

He wrote down the sentence “I am dedicated to my peers more than anything, and I want to help their hope grow.”, then stopped. Kokichi sighed and looked away.

“... What does it mean?” He asked.

“Nothing.” Nagito spoke softly.

“You already lied, you can't lie twice, Nagi-nii.” Kokichi ran his fingers through Nagito's hair.

Nagito knew he couldn't get away with lying to Kokichi.

“I'm getting worse, Ouma-kun.” He confessed. “I don't know how to tell you what's getting worse, though.” He said, then wrote down another sentence.

“My friends have told me I am kind, I don't believe them, but I want to.  
I think that means I'm hopeful.”

“Can you just write it down?”

Nagito was quiet, then wrote another sentence.

“I have dementia.”

Kokichi felt a knot in his stomach.

“You used your lie already, Nagi-nii,” he mumbled.

“I'm not lying.” He spoke, and Kokichi watched drops hit the paper.

“Nagi…”

“I didn't want to tell you. I- I don't deserve to tell you-” he choked out, wiping at his eyes “You're so special, Ouma-kun… you… I don't deserve you…” tears stained the paper and Kokichi bit his lip.

He picked up the pencil and began to write.

“Nagito is selfless, destructively selfless, but selfless. He's kind. He wants people to be happy.  
He loves everyone wholeheartedly.  
Izuru loves his softness, inside and out.  
Chiaki loves his offbeat humor.  
Makoto loves his passion.”  
He erased the words Nagito had previously written.

Nagito smiled.

“... Thank you.”

“No problem, Nagi-nii.”

They were silent again.

“It's your turn, isn't it?”

“Oh.” Nagito said, then smiled. “Ah… Um…” he read over the essay again and again. “May I call you by your first name?”

 

Kokichi smiled.

“No.”

Nagito frowned, then perked up

“... Wait, was that one the lie?”

“Yep!” Kokichi giggled, swinging his legs again.

“Then how about…” Nagito looked off, in thought. “... Kichi-nii?”

“Yes!” Kokichi bounced his legs and smiled wide.

Nagito smiled, and for a moment, things were okay.


End file.
